If Loving You is Wrong
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: After Tiana refused Naveen's proposal she moved on with her life, married a successful doctor and had three children. When Naveen comes back to New Orleans will this ignite old flames or will she listen to her family and stay with her husband. You know the saying you can't help who you fall in love with. R&R! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Ten Years

If Loving You Is Wrong

Chapter 1: Ten Years

**Tiana McQueen-28**

**Isaiah McQueen-30**

** Timothy McQueen-8**

** David McQueen-5**

** Lillian "Lily" McQueen-Newborn Two Months**

**King Naveen Patel-30 **

**Queen Iyanla Suri-Patel-24**

* * *

_New Orleans, 1926_

"_Tiana my love, please I can't live without you I need an answer today."_

"_Naveen you know I love you but…"_

"_But you want to stay here." Naveen sighed_

"_Naveen I can't just up and leave my family here what about my parents?"_

"_I told you they can come live with us in the palace."_

"_Naveen, I want to do so many things, I still didn't get the chance to open my restaurant."_

"_Tiana you won't have to work if you come back with me. Let me take care of you."_

"_As tempting as that sounds, I can't Naveen. I'm sorry I just can't marry you."_

"_I see."_

"_But, it doesn't mean that I don't love you because you know I do."_

"_Then marry me, come with me away from here."_

"_I…I just can't Naveen." Tiana hesitantly took off the engagement ring Naveen gave her_

"_No, no, keep it."_

"_I can't it belonged to your grandmother."_

"_Tiana keep it." Naveen stood up from the chair he had been sitting in._

"_I am leaving tomorrow at seven. If I do not see you before then, then I am leaving and never coming back." Naveen placed one more kiss on Tiana's kiss. This one was different than the other ones; this was filled with fire, passion, and love. They both knew that this would be the last time they will ever see each other._

"_Goodbye Tiana, I will always love you." Naveen turned to leave the house._

"_Naveen wait." Naveen turned around only to be met with Tiana's lips once more. Then all of a sudden Naveen felt wetness on his face. He pulled away from the kiss and could see that Tiana was crying._

"_I love you too Naveen never forget that." Naveen wiped away Tiana's tears._

"_Goodbye my love." Naveen then left Tiana alone her in her house._

"_Goodbye Naveen."_

* * *

_New Orleans, 1936_

Tiana was pulled out of her dreams when she heard her daughter's shrill cry.

"Go get her." Tiana's husband Isaiah mumbled. Tiana rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. She put her rode and made her way to her two month old daughter Lily's bassinet.

"Is that my little girl?" Tiana picked up her daughter.

"Oh it's ok, Mama's here."

"Tiana take her downstairs I'm trying to sleep." Tiana rolled her eyes at her husband's selfishness and left their bedroom. Tiana took the crying newborn down stairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Tiana then started to breast feed their daughter. Tiana looked down and noticed the ring that was hanging on her necklace. It was the engagement ring that Naveen had given her. She has kept this ring a secret for the past ten years. Actually, it was ten years today to be exact when she let Naveen walk out of her life. After Naveen left Tiana was in a deep depression she even thought about killing herself. But then her mother introduced her to Isaiah and Tiana figured she might as well move on and marry someone else. After two years of marriage they had their first child Timothy, and then three years later they had another son David, and they just had their daughter two months ago Lillian, but Tiana likes to call her Lily.

"Mama." Tiana looked up and saw her youngest son David standing at the doorway.

"My little early bird, good morning baby." David walked over to Tiana and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning Mama." Tiana laughed at her son.

"Mama can we go see Nana and Grandpa today?"

"Maybe, go on and get washed up by the time you're done breakfast will be done."

"Yes ma'am."

"And tell your brother to wake up." David then left the kitchen. Tiana looked down and saw that Lily had fallen asleep. Tiana got up and went back upstairs to put her back in her bassinet. Tiana came back down stairs to start making breakfast.

As soon as Tiana was finished her husband was walking down the stairs.

"Good morning beautiful." Isaiah said entering the kitchen.

"Hey where are you going?" Tiana frowned when she saw her husband was fully dressed.

"Work."

"But it's Saturday and I'm off today I figured that we could take the kids to my parents."

"I know but tomorrow we can spend the whole day together."

"We have church tomorrow and I'm singin' in the choir."

"Tiana, I really have to go to work, you know we need the money. You know with the restaurant not doing so well with these times nowadays."

"Excuse you? My restaurant is doing just fine thank you very much."

"Baby, you know what I meant."

"Whatever just go to work."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"I love you." Isaiah said quickly before leaving the house. Tiana sighed heavily then made her way upstairs she went to Timothy's room first to see him still in his bed sleeping.

"Timothy James McQueen! If you don't get out of that bed right now!"

"Mama five more minutes."

"Timothy it's nine o'clock you have ten seconds to get out of that bed." Tiana said sternly before leaving the room. She then went to David's room to find him reading. Tiana smirked David was always reading whenever he got the chance.

"David come on baby breakfast's ready."

"Yes ma'am." David put down and his book and walked downstairs with Tiana to the kitchen.

A few minutes after Tiana and David sat down Timothy came down and sat with them.

"Mama where's Daddy?"

"Daddy went to work David."

"Daddy's always at work why can't he stay home sometimes."

"Timothy watch your mouth."

"Mama you know it too, Daddy's never home I hear you…"

"That is enough Timothy now eat your food." Timothy sighed heavily.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Mhmm." Timothy was always the "difficult" one even when Tiana was pregnant with him. He would kick all the time, Tiana was nauseous everyday of her pregnancy, and he was born a week late. Tiana just knew she would have her hands full with her first born.

"Mama."

"Yes David?"

"What's that on your necklace?"

"A ring baby."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Um…a very special friend."

"Was it Aunt Lottie?"

"Yeah, yeah it was her."

"Oh, she wears too much pink." David frowned which caused Tiana to laugh

"David be nice, remember what I told you if you don't have anything nice to say…"

"Don't say anything at all."

"Good so after we eat breakfast we're going over to Nana's and Grandpa's for lunch."

"Do you think Grandpa will make us some gumbo and po' boys this time?"

"Maybe only if you clean your room Timothy." Tiana smiled she was content with her life. She fulfilled her dream with her restaurant; she was blessed with three beautiful children, supportive family, wonderful friends. The only thing that was missing was a loving marriage. She knew that she didn't love Isaiah the way he loves her, and she doesn't know if she ever could. The only person that still held her heart was Naveen.


	2. The Royal Family

Chapter 2: The Royal "Family"

"Your Highness, Please if your armed forces don't assist my country the Hutsi will wipe out the Fulas." President Rusesabagina of Rwanda said.

"Your Highness, I am begging you my family is being targeted because my wife is Zulu please."

"Mr. President, I will send my forces to transport all the Fulas to a refugee camp in another country." Naveen said

"Thank you so much Your Highness, your assistance is greatly appreciated in this time of need in my country."

"President Rusesabagina, we are allies why would I not help you."

"Your Highness, we've contacted all of our allies and no one wanted to get involved."

"Well then they are not really your allies are they?"

"Your Highness, there's a telephone call for you, it's urgent."

"Thank you, Kocoum may you please see President Rusesabagina out?"

"Yes sir."

"Your Highness, I thank you again."

"You are very welcome Abinaza!" After the president left the room Naveen answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"King Naveen, this is President Roosevelt we met at the Inaugural Ball."

"Oh yes Mr. President."

"Please, call me Frank."

"Oh, ok what is it you need Frank."

"King Naveen, I'm visiting New Orleans to try that famous restaurant Tiana's Place and I would love it if you would join me seeing as you've been to New Orleans before." Naveen froze when he heard her name again. Tiana, the same woman who refused his proposal ten years ago, the same woman who broke his heart, the same woman he still loved.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"Yes sir Mr.…I mean Frank, I have one question. I am sure you have plenty of men in your country, so why would you ask me to accompany you to New Orleans when I'm all the way in Maldonia."

"To be honest Naveen, may I call you that?"

"Of course."

"Naveen, my other colleagues are sticks in the mud I need someone young who can help me around the city." Naveen chuckled

"Well then Frank I would be happy to join you to New Orleans."

"Great I'll be at the Crescent City in two weeks, which leaves you plenty of time to get there."

"Sounds perfect."

"See you in New Orleans."

"See you there." Naveen hanged up his phone, and then there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." A frantic Nadira entered the room.

"Mother what is the problem?"

"Iyanla's giving birth."

"What? Isn't she…"

"Naveen come quick this no time for questions." Naveen quickly followed Nadira to the birthing room. Iyanla's scream could be heard throughout the palace. Then a few minutes later the doctor emerged from the room

"Your Highness?"

"Dr. Arya, how is she?" Naveen asked

"Her Majesty is fine, but the baby died. She miscarried again. Your Highness this is the fourth time, I don't think her body is able to carry a baby a full nine months."

"Thank you Doctor." Dr. Arya simply nodded his head

"Naveen I'm so sorry, I can only imagine what Iyanla is feeling."

"I'll be in my study." Naveen stormed away, Nadira sighed at her son's action, when she entered the room she saw Iyanla holding her baby.

"Iyanla?"

"You don't have to say anything I named her Latika after my mother. At least now she can be with her in paradise. Where's Naveen?"

"He's in his study." Iyanla fought the urge to cry, Nadira felt so sorry for the girl, she loves Naveen so much but they both knew that he wasn't in love with her. The only woman who had his heart was Tiana.

"Iyanla…"

"Nadira, I understand I wouldn't want to see me either I'm a horrible wife. I can't even give my husband a son." Nadira pitied the young girl she's only 24 years old and has already suffered four miscarriages. That's enough to make any woman break.

"Your Highness I'm sorry but I must take the body…"

"HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS NOT JUST A BODY THIS IS A BABY, MY CHILD!"

"I'm sorry Your Highness."

"Please send me another nurse because you obviously have no idea what you are doing. Get out of my sight!" Iyanla said rudely, the young nurse quickly left the room.

"Iyanla, that was uncalled for."

"This is my child; I don't care what anyone says this was my baby." Iyanla tenderly kissed the baby's head.

"Iyanla, maybe you should consider adopting…"

"No Nadira, I am going to give Naveen a child even if it kills me."

"I'm just saying it's a possibility."

"Not a possibility to me."

"Excuse me Your Highness, may I please take the baby?" Iyanla kissed her daughter one more time for before handing the baby to the nurse.

"Wait! Let me see her one more time."

"Iyanla, you have to let go."

"No." Iyanla flung herself to Nadira who comforted the young girl.

"Why can't I have a baby?" Nadira was at loss with words she didn't know what to say to Iyanla.

"It is ok Iyanla one day you will have a beautiful baby."

* * *

"Pour me another Kocoum."

"Your Majesty, I think you've had enough…"

"I know when I've enough and I told you to pour me another."

"Yes sir." Kocoum poured the king another drink.

"Kocoum pack my bags I'm going back to New Orleans earlier than planned."

"When do you plan to leave Your Highness?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No sir."

"Very well then pack my bags at once." Kocoum shook his head at the young king.

* * *

Once Iyanla was escorted back to her room she just laid in bed staring at the wall then all of a sudden she felt the bed sink and smelled the stench of alcohol.

"I really hate it when you drink."

"I only had one drink."

"My nose begs to differ."

"Iyanla…"

"I just lost our baby and you decide to get drunk in your office."

"Let's not discuss this."

"Do you love me Naveen?" Naveen sighed heavily.

"You know I love you."

"You mean Tiana." Naveen went wide eyed

"You say her name in your sleep, I don't know who this woman is but I do know that you love her."

"You are being ridiculous." Iyanla sat up so that she could stare at

"Oh I'm being ridiculous? You say her name every time we make love. Do you know how heart breaking that is to me! I have been nothing but a loving wife to you, but instead you run to your concubines that look like that horrid monkey!"

"Don't you ever refer to her as such! You're lucky I don't…"

"What, divorce me? Go right ahead, it's not like you ever loved me." Naveen sighed heavily

"I am going to New Orleans for a month."

"Is that were Tiana is?!"

"Would stop saying her name?"

"Why? Is it because you still love her?"

"I'm sleeping in one of the guest rooms." Naveen got out of the bed

"You know what, I'm done Naveen when you come back from New Orleans I'll be gone!"

"You're just stressed because of the baby, you don't really mean it."

"Oh really? You can keep thinking that until you come back and find my things gone."

"You can go ahead and try to leave Maldonia, but I'll personally make sure that my guards keep an eye on you and if you try to leave I will have them arrest you." Naveen stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. Iyanla screamed out in frustration and fell back onto the bed.


	3. The Every Day Life of Tiana McQueen

Chapter 3: The Every Day Life of Tiana McQueen

"Then he heard a voice, and he knew that it was his beloved's voice so he followed the voice and Rapunzel saw her lost love. She was so moved when she saw that him she fell on his neck and cried. When Rapunzel was crying, two of her tears reached his eyes, regaining his sight. The prince then led Rapunzel to his kingdom; they were married and lived happily ever after. The End."

"Ms. Tiana can we read another book!"

"Next week Faye." Tiana reads fairy tales to the children every Friday at her restaurant, she loves the look on the children's faces when she reads to them.

"Ms. Tiana, I heard in another story Rapunzel had babies."

"Now Jimmy, you know that's inappropriate. Alright boys and girls, next week we are going to read 'The Frog Prince'."

"Hello Tiana." Tiana looked up and frowned when she saw Yvette walking her way.

"Yvette."

"Isaiah tells me that he's going out of town today."

"Yes he is."

"That means Rose and Isaiah Jr. won't be able to see him and I have to leave town as well."

"I'm sorry, I don't see why you need to tell me."

"I want you to watch our children."

"Excuse you, Rose and Isaiah are not my children."

"But they are your husband's. No one knows who Rose and Isaiah's father is but I will let out his dirty little secret and you and I both know we don't want that to happen."

"Bring them to my house by six tonight."

"I will, see you later Tiana. Rose, Isaiah we're leaving." Yvette then left with Rose and Isaiah following close behind.

"I can't stand that girl, that's probably why I don't have any daughters."

"Hopefully number seven will be a girl or twin girls."

"Honey, I'd be perfectly happy if this baby was a boy, I can't deal with no girls."

"Honey you need a girl so you can take her out shopping with you. Don't you wanna get out of that house full of men?"

"I do need to get out sometimes."

"Sometime? Clusty, the only time you get out is church and work."

"I am the only woman in the house I have to raise six boys, going to work is my only type of release. Pete is enough to handle on a daily basis."

"Oh, don't worry Pete Jr. is just in that teenager phase."

"I'm talking about my husband." Tiana laughed

"Clusty you ain't right."

"I'm just sayin…" Clusty stopped when she saw Yvette flirting with one of the fathers whose daughter was listening to Tiana's story time.

"Tiana, I don't know you deal with that nasty thing."

"My husband had his slip ups…"

"But Tiana…getting another woman pregnant two times while you guys are married. I've would let him have it."

"We all know you would."

"Mama I'm hungry." Clusty's youngest son Henry said

"Um, don't you see grown folks talkin' go over there with your brothers."

"Clusty I don't know how you do it."

"I don't either half the time, well Tiana I gotta get home your cousin would kill me if he knew I was on my feet for this long. Will! Adam! Moses! Benjamin! Henry! Come on we leavin say bye to your cousins."

"Mama do we have to?" Will whined

"I know you ain't talk back, get you behind outside before I slap the crust out your eyes go on!" Will ran outside with his brothers following close behind.

"The joys of motherhood, I'll call you Tiana."

"Alright, take of my babies." Clusty walked up to the door.

"I'll try if they don't kill each other first. Adam! Now I done told to stop…did you just? Ooooh, boy you gonna wish you was never born when I'm done with you. Come here!" Clusty then waddled out of the restaurant. Tiana shook her head at her friend.

"Timothy, David you two ready? We gotta get home so I can make dinner."

* * *

"Dr. McQueen here are the files you asked for." The new nurse Michelle said as she placed the files on Isaiah's desk. Michelle was a good friend of Tiana and when Michelle was fired from her other job, she told her about a new nursing position at the hospital where Isaiah worked.

"Thank you Michelle." Michelle then turned to leave the room.

"Michelle, may you have a seat I need to talk to you."

"Uh, Dr. McQueen I have to get back home to my…"

"This won't take long." Michelle took a seat and Isaiah stood up and locked his office door.

"Michelle you look very pretty today."

"It's just my uniform, but thank you."

"How's that little girl of yours?"

"She's fine Dr. McQueen."

"And your husband?"

"He's great, if you don't mind me asking why did you ask me to stay?"

"We need to make some cuts and since you haven't been here that long I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go."

"What? No Dr. McQueen, how am I gonna take care of my family, my husband barely makes 0.25 cents an hour how are we going to survive?"

"Well I do have a proposition for you, you can keep your job only if you give me something in return." Isaiah stared lustfully at Michelle

"I could never Dr. McQueen your married, I'm married and Tiana is a dear friend of mine."

"Do you want your job or not?" Michelle started to cry ad she looked away from Isaiah. Isaiah grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Don't cry no one has to know, I promise this is our little secret."

* * *

Tiana was sitting in the living room reading her Bible, this was the only time of the day she could get to herself and she decided to read the Bible, it was the only thing keeping her in this loveless marriage. She was interrupted when there was a knock at her door. Tiana stood up and walked over to answer the door. When she opened the door she saw Yvette with Isaiah Jr. and Rose.

"Your two hours late."

"Sorry, I got a little busy."

"Whatever."

"Give Mama a kiss now." Isaiah and Rose both gave Yvette a kiss.

"I'll be back Sunday, be good for your Mammy." Tiana frowned at Yvette.

"Bye Tiana."

"Bye Yvette, come Isaiah and Rose I bet you two are hungry." Tiana never thought this would be the way her life would turn out. She was heartbroken when she found out about Yvette being pregnant with Isaiah Jr. and was devastated when Rose came around, but like the good wife she is she didn't leave him and she knew her mother would have a fit if she left Isaiah. The couple of days she couldn't help but think about Naveen and how much different her life would've been if she accepted his proposal. She would be a happy love filled marriage with the love of her life. Not taking care of husband's illegitimate children while he sleeps with every woman who opens his legs to him, this was just the everyday life of Tiana McQueen.


	4. Returning to New Orleans

Chapter 4: Returning to New Orleans

"Tiana!" Charlotte eagerly entered the restaurant to find Tiana serving a family.

"Lottie I'm working."

"You need to stop and read this headline." Charlotte held a newspaper in Tiana's face

"Give me that." Tiana gasped when she read it

"'King Naveen of Maldonia to return to New Orleans'?"

"Tiana isn't this just the bee's knees? You and Naveen back together after ten years."

"Lottie, he probably has a wife and you seem to forget that I told him I didn't want to marry him. Besides I'm a married woman with children, I don't have time to be chasing after old flames."

"Mhmm, if he's an old flame why do you still wear the engagement ring he gave you around your neck?"

"Lottie, if you aren't going to order anything then you have to leave we have a packed house right now."

"Whatever you say Tia, we both know you still love that man."

"Goodbye Lottie." Tiana started to push Charlotte out of the restaurant.

"Tia, I have the perfect dress you can wear for when Naveen comes back."

"I'll see you tomorrow Lottie." Tiana closed the door on her friend. She knew that she was right, she stilled loved Naveen just reading that headline sent butterflies to her stomach. A small part of her hoped that he still loved her the same way she still loves him. Then her mind keeps telling her that Naveen hates her and probably wouldn't give her so much as a second glance.

* * *

"Your Majesty we will arriving in the port of New Orleans in half an hour."

"Thank you Kocoum, that is all." Naveen sighed he wondered he'll run into Tiana. Why was he thinking about her, she was the one who refused his proposal, she was the one who left him with a broken heart. After Naveen went back to Maldonia he wasn't the same person. Not day has gone by and Naveen hasn't thought about Tiana. He hopes that he'll run into her just to get a glimpse of her enchanting beauty that he has longed to see. Naveen shook these thoughts out of his head he was only here for the President of United States that's all.

"Naveen, honey when we get to the hotel I'm going to rest. I'm not feeling too good."

"That is fine Iyanla." Iyanla rolled her eyes

"You know could even pretend you have the slightest interest in me." Naveen didn't answer her he just kept looking out into the ocean. Iyanla sighed

"You're thinking about her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tiana, you're going to go see her aren't you?"

"This is only a business trip."

"You and I both know why you agreed to go on this trip." With that Iyanla walked away and left

* * *

"I'm sure you enjoyed that as much as I did Michelle." Michelle ignored the doctor as she put her uniform back on. Isaiah laughed at Michelle's actions.

"If you want your pathetic job, you'd better start treating me with some respect."

"So respecting you is opening my legs anytime you want to…" Isaiah slapped Michelle across the face.

"Keep your damn mouth shut or I'll find something else that will." Michelle looked down ashamed of the position she got herself into.

"If you even think about telling anyone about this I'll tell your husband about our little affair." Isaiah grabbed Michelle's chin but she refused to look at him

"A feisty thing aren't you? Don't worry I'll figure out a way to tame you. You are dismissed." Michelle quickly stood up and left the room. She was in such a rush that she bumped into Darlene.

"Oh hi Darlene."

"Hey Michelle, are you ok you seem a little flustered?"

"I'm…"

"Michelle, aren't you supposed to be working." Michelle quickly turned around to face Isaiah.

"Yes sir, Dr. McQueen I was on my way but I bumped into Darlene and I wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Go on and do your rounds Michelle I'll speak with you after your shift." Michelle quickly left and Darlene noticed the way Isaiah was looking at Michelle as she was walking away.

"You are one sick man you know that."

"Darlene…"

"I know what you're doing to Michelle and you need to leave that poor girl alone."

"Or what? Darlene you seem to forget that we had a fling not too long ago." Isaiah caressed Darlene's face but Darlene swatted his hand away

"I'm not like that anymore and Tiana's a good friend of mine."

"How long will she be your friend when she finds out about our affair? If you want to keep our little secret a secret then you'd best keep your threats to yourself."

"You don't scare me anymore."

"Oh but you should be scared, my love." With that Isaiah walked away.

* * *

When Naveen arrived to New Orleans he was met with the President and they immediately decided to go around the town. Iyanla decided that she would stay with Naveen since she didn't trust him alone.

"Naveen are ready to eat?"

"Sure."

"Great, driver take us to Tiana's Place." Iyanla went wide eyed when she heard her name and glared at Naveen.

"So this is why you were so eager to come to New Orleans."

"Please, let's not discuss this here, I'm only here because I wanted to enjoy her food."

"Her food isn't the only thing you want to eat." Iyanla said low enough for only Naveen to hear.

"Frank, before you go the restaurant can you drop me and my wife off at our hotel. She is not feeling well." Iyanla frowned at Naveen

"Of course."

"I will not have you embarrass me in front of the President." Naveen whispered into Iyanla's ear.

* * *

"Tiana!" Phyllis who was a waitress at Tiana's restaurant said running into the kitchen.

"Yes what's wrong Phyllis?"

"The President's here."

"What you say now?"

"The President, he's here."

"Why is here?"

"To eat obviously, now come on." Phyllis and Tiana left the kitchen and Tiana stopped when she saw who was sitting at the table.

"What's wrong Tiana you act as if you've seen a ghost?"

"I'm fine just a little nervous."

"Girl you'll be fine now hurry up before he leave." Phyllis slightly pushed Tiana. Tiana walked over to the table and put on her best smile.

"Hell Mr. President it's an honor to have you in my restaurant."

"Well I heard this is the best place to eat in all of Louisiana."

"You heard right."

"What do you suggest I order then?"

"I would start off with the gumbo, which I prepare myself."

"Great, I'll have the gumbo."

"I'll have your food out as soon as possible."

"Tiana that was amazing, I'll make sure to tell all my buddies in Washington to come down for some good southern cuisine."

"Thank you so much Mr. President."

"Ok, Tiana I'll have to come back before I leave to some more of those beignets."

"I'll have a batch made especially for and I'll give you some to take back Washington."

"Great, nice meeting you Tiana." Then the president paid the bill and left the restaurant along with his secret services. After the president left the restaurant closed down and Tiana was locking up.

"I'll see you on Monday Tiana." Phyllis said

"Ok, see you guys."

"Tiana do you want me to walk you home?" Virgil asked

"I'm fine Virgil. I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Ok bye Tiana." Tiana started walking home and heard jazz coming from a crowd up the street. As she neared the crowd, she a man just dancing the night away while playing the ukulele. For a minute she thought it was Naveen but shook the thought out of her head.

"Oh Prince Naveen you sure can dance." Tiana froze, she made her way up to the front and gasped when she saw that same man who she so easily let him leave ten years ago. Naveen looked up and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her face again.

"Tiana?"


	5. Bittersweet Reunions

Chapter 5: Bittersweet Reunions

It has been a few days sine Tiana has seen Naveen and some part of her felt sad. All she wanted to do was she his face again one more time and then she'll be fine for the next ten years.

"Tiana." Tiana looked up and saw that Isaiah was fully dressed in a tuxedo.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Tiana stood up, she was wearing a form fitting blue gown with a slit up to her thigh. Tiana and Isaiah were attending a campaign fundraiser for Isaiah's good friend John.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you."

"Are the children with your parents?"

"Yes, I dropped them off this morning."

"Why do we have to go to these things?"

"Tiana, you I have to support my friends."

"I know but, the women there are so tacky."

"We'll only stay for three hours and then come back home. Ok?"

"Ok." Tiana grabbed her bag and her and Isaiah were on their way to the fundraiser. The ride to the fundraiser was a long and quiet one. It was always like this with Tiana and Isaiah, there was rarely any communication between the two, they weren't friends they had nothing in common. They would have little small talk here and there but nothing spectacular.

"When we get inside try not to use that southern drawl you tend to have." Isaiah said before getting out of the car. Isaiah opened the door for Tiana and led her inside the house. While Tiana and Isaiah were walking Tiana noticed many of the women staring at her making side comments about her outfit.

"Isaiah you made it." Isaiah was greeted by a tall fair skinned man by the name of John Baptiste.

"Great to see you Johnny."

"You as well, and Tiana it always brightens my day when I see you."

"Oh thank you John."

"Tiana why don't you go and talk to Millie while me and John catch up." Tiana rolled her eyes which made Isaiah smirk.

"Three hours tops." Isaiah then walked away with John. Tiana opted to not go over to where the other wives where and decided to look around the house. Tiana ended up in the library. She closed the door and was happy to find some peace and quiet. Tiana then heard the door open.

"I am sorry I didn't know anyone was in here."

"It's alright I was…" Tiana turned around and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Naveen?"

"Tiana." Naveen closed the door behind him. Tiana had to admit Naveen looked damn sexy when he was wearing his Maldoniaian uniform. She wondered what he would look like if he wasn't wearing it.

"Naveen, what brings you here?"

"I was invited by John along with my wife."

"Oh, wife congratulations."

"How do you know John?"

"No, my husband and him are friends."

"Husband?"

"Yes, I got married right after…" Tiana stopped they both knew what she was going to say. Tiana then turned to look out the window. When she turned back around she was face to face with Naveen.

"Naveen." Tiana whispered, Naveen started wrapped an arm around Tiana's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Naveen stop we're married." Although Tiana's mind was telling her no her mind was screaming yes. Naveen started to place sweet gentle kisses along Tiana's neck.

"Stop Naveen."

"I missed kissing your skin."

"Naveen stop." Tiana felt Naveen's hands roaming her body.

"Naveen." Naveen ignored Tiana and crashed his lips onto his. Tiana mustered up the strength and slapped Naveen in the face. Naveen pulled away from the kiss and looked at Tiana with disbelief in his eyes.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Who do you think you are?!"

"What?"

"You're gone for ten years and think you can just come back and touch up on me like nothing's changed? You think you can just waltz back in my life after leaving me…"

"What? If I recall correctly I asked you to leave with me I proposed to you! You turned me down, you said you wanted you stay in New Orleans. Hell I even said your parents could move in with us. The only thing that made me leave was you!"

"Look, I was only 18 what did you want me to do?"

"To marry me."

"I didn't want to marry you!" Naveen just stared at Tiana and she immediately regretted what she just said.

"Naveen I…I didn't mean to say that."

"Wow."

"Naveen I'm…" Tiana placed a hand on her stomach and tried to calm herself before she started to cry.

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

"You heard what I said, are you at least happy with your husband?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"If you were happy you wouldn't let me do this." Naveen started kissing Tiana's neck. Tiana almost her balance when Naveen started kissing that spot.

"Or this." Naveen grabbed Tiana's leg and lifted it.

"Naveen we have to stop."

"How about this?" Naveen gently pressed his lips onto Tiana's. Tiana hasn't felt like this since in ten years. She felt that same spark, fire, want, passion, and most importantly the love she felt ten years ago. Tiana then remembered where she was and gently pushed Naveen off of as much as she wanted to feel his lips on hers she didn't want to risk her husband or any of their colleagues seeing them together.

"We should stop before people start wondering where we are."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"I'll see you around." Tiana then left Naveen alone in library. Naveen ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He couldn't believe he put him and Tiana in that situation. Naveen regained his composure before leaving the room. When Naveen made it back to the party he saw Tiana chatting with some of the other wives. He never really noticed how beautiful Tiana looked. The dress was hugging her curves in all the right places. He loved the way the dress exemplified her hips. In spite of all of that she still looked classy, sexy, and beautiful all at the same time.

"Naveen!" Naveen was pulled out of trance when he heard his wife call his name.

"Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you."

"I was just looking around."

"Don't lie to me, I saw you and some whore leave the library."

"Do not refer to Tiana as such."

"Oh so that's Tiana."

"If you continue to act like a child I will take you back to the hotel."

"Naveen!" Naveen looked and saw John and another man approaching them.

"Do not embarrass me." Naveen said in a dangerously low voice.

"Or should I say Your Majesty." John teased.

"Thank you inviting me this has been an Ahcidonza evening."

"Thanks, Naveen let me introduce you to a good friend of mine, Isaiah McQueen." Naveen and Isaiah briefly shook each other's hand

"Nice to meet you Mr. McQueen."

"Same here."

"This is my lovely wife Iyanla."

"Good evening gentlemen." Iyanla smiled

"Pleasure meeting you, my wife's over there talking to the other women. Tiana!" Naveen went wide eyed he was hoping that there was another Tiana at this party. Tiana then walked over to Isaiah.

"Tiana this King Naveen and his wife LaLa…"

"I'm sorry sir but my name is Iyanla."

"My mistake Iyanla."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Isaiah I must say your wife is absolutely breathtaking." Naveen said looking at Tiana.

"That's very sweet of you Naveen." Tiana said never breaking eye contact with him. Isaiah cleared his throat snapping Naveen and Tiana out of their trance.

"So Naveen, how long are staying in New Orleans?"

"Only for a month, I must return to my kingdom."

"Excuse me gentlemen may you excuse us ladies for a brief minute." Iyanla said

"Of course, Tiana why don't you introduce Iyanla to your friends." Iyanla and Tiana left the group, Iyanla waited until the two women were out of earshot before she turned to face Tiana.

"Listen here Tiana, I knew what you and Naveen were doing in the library and I am disgusted."

"Excuse me? I wasn't…"

"Don't play dumb, I know that Naveen is in love with you. But I would never think that a lady such as yourself wouldn't have the class to not make goo goo eyes at another woman's husband in front of her own husband."

"You're talking to the wrong one here Iyanla you need to talk to your philandering husband."

"Do not insult my intelligence Tiana, I know good and well it takes two to tango. I'm warning you Ms. Tiana stay the hell away from me and my husband." After that Iyanla stormed off. Tiana couldn't believe what just happened, she wondered if Iyanla could feel what was happening to does that mean Isaiah noticed as well. Tiana jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder, she turned was disappointed when it was Isaiah.

"Hey you ready to go." Tiana looked behind Isaiah and saw that Naveen wasn't there anymore. She tried her best to not show her disappointment before she looked back at Isaiah.

"Yeah I'm ready."


End file.
